


The Formula

by Jayteesee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro downs a formula from Banner's lab that has surprising results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Formula

**Author's Note:**

> This fic... Someone help me. This is ridiculous.

"Fix him!" I shouted storming into Banner's lab.

"Fix who?" he asked turning around to look at my angry face.

"Pietro," I replied.

"Sorry, nope, he's way beyond my help," Bruce said holding his hands in the air.

"He's acting crazy," I continued following Bruce over to one of the counters.

"Yeah? How?" he asked pulling up a hologram of whatever he was working on.

"He's following me around but pretending he's not. He keeps staring at me then looking away. He's smiling way too much, and he can't talk to me properly," I said.

"Sounds like a little boy with a crush... but considering Pietro's not a little boy, that is a bit odd," said Bruce stopping what he was doing and furrowing his brow.

"That's why _you_ need to fix him. All this started after he drank that thing from your lab," I said.

"What thing?" exclaimed Bruce swiftly turning towards me.

"That thing... it looked like pink soda," I said nervously hoping it was not some poison, and Pietro was hallucinating that I was his childhood crush.

"No no no no no no no," groaned Bruce curling his fingers in his hair.

"What?" I asked.

"You saw him do it?" Bruce asked me.

"Yeah," I answered.

"And you're telling me you did nothing to stop it? Come on, Y/N, you're supposed to be the mature one," continued Bruce.

"No," I replied looking down, "What happened? What did he drink?"

"He drank the Formula," replied Bruce.

Just then, Tony waltzed in the lab and upon seeing me waved and said, "Hello, Y/N."

"Pietro drank the Formula," Bruce said immediately.

"Pietro drank the Formula?" Tony repeated wide-eyed.

"Yes, and the results are... comical. He seems to be infatuated with Y/N though that would mean that he already had these amorous feelings, and he is just displaying them... quite violently," Bruce said holding back a laugh.

"Oh, well. Hey, I got a name for the Formula now. Cupid's Arrow," quipped Tony.

"So what does the "Formula" do exactly?" I asked.

"It breaks down your defenses. Makes questioning a bit easier. If you're faced with an interrogation, or you feel you are being interrogated, it would make it harder to formulate a lie or perhaps harder to mask the fact that you are lying... I see the prototype is quite potent though," said Banner holding back a snicker.

Tony snickered out loud turning in his chair back to some blueprints he was looking at. My thoughts wandered to earlier that day:

_Pietro, you're not going to prove your worth to Y/N by drinking potentially dangerous chemicals from Banner's lab. That just proves your stupidity._

_I am not proving myself to Y/N. Why would I need to do that?_

_Because you like her, and don't deny it. Have you forgotten I am your twin sister... and also a mind-reader?_

_You don't know what you're talking about._

A few minutes later, Pietro burst through the door of the lab his face red and sweaty. I stood up quickly. "Hey, Pietro, what happened? Why are you breathing like that?" I asked.

"I was looking for you... Why are you here? Were you here to see one of them?" asked Pietro worriedly, yet he shot accusing looks at Banner and Tony who were both hiding grins.

"No, no. I was trying to get help for you," I replied placing my hands on his shoulders so he would look me in the face.

"But why? I feel fine. Actually, I feel excellent. Today just feels so... beautiful," Pietro said beaming at me.

"Yeah, I bet it does. Why were you looking for me?" I asked him.

"To... to... to give... um... you these," he said bringing his arm from around his back and unceremoniously thrusting a bouquet of flowers into my chest.

"Oh. Oh... they're beautiful. Where'd you buy them?" I asked.

"I picked them... from Banner's garden," admitted Pietro.

"You picked my biologically altered flowers from my experimental garden without asking first?" exclaimed Bruce looking incredulously at Pietro.

"You want to fight me, jolly, green giant?" challenged Pietro.

"Okay, no," I said realizing that Bruce's grin was becoming a bit too wide.

Tony looked around slightly worried. "Do not piss him off," I warned Pietro.

"I'm only backing down because the girl told me to," said Pietro as he began backing away to leave the lab.

Bruce had calmed down a bit, and I was just praying that Pietro would speed away without any more arrogant remarks. I sighed a sigh of relief when he did finally speed away.

I came late to dinner, and when I arrived in the living room, Pietro shot up immediately. Wanda eyed him suspiciously. "Y/N, what happened? Where were you? Wanda, I told you I should've gone looking for her," Pietro said looking back at his twin sister.

"Sorry, I'm late, guys. I had to take care of the bruise this one gave me today," I said affectionately pointing at Sam.

"Ooh, that looks painful. You really dragged her up and down the floor, Wilson," commented Nat taking a sip of her glass of wine.

"You did this?" shouted Pietro grabbing Sam by his shirt and pulling up off the couch.

"Woah, can someone get Pietro the Young Adult Mutant Speedy Hedgehog off of me?" asked Sam looking around.

Wanda looked confused at the name Sam called her brother but used her telekinesis to pry his fingers off Sam's shirt and keep him in place as Sam scurried across the room from Pietro. "Let me go, Wanda. Don't you see what he did to Y/N? He needs to pay. No one treats Y/N like..."

Wanda rolled her eyes and with a flick of her hand, Pietro was passed out on the floor. When he awoke, I was absent-mindedly stroking his hair. He shifted a little causing my gaze to be averted to his head in my lap. We were on my bed in my bedroom. "Y/N?" asked Pietro looking up at me.

"Mhmm," I replied stroking his hair a bit more slowly and languidly.

"I... What happened?" he asked.

"You drank a thing that made you fall quite literally madly in love with me," I replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," Pietro said shaking his head.

"It's okay. Banner said you had a crush on me all along. His little formula just lowered your defenses... you were actually sort of adorable," I said thoughtfully.

"Oh... yeah," murmured Pietro looking down.

I smiled. He was such a loser really. It was really cute how smooth he thought he was. He finally plucked up the courage to look me in the eye again. His eyes were just so pretty. He smiled at me. His smile was just so bright. His personality could really brighten up a room sometimes. Plus, he's really sweet. He got me those flowers today. They were so pretty... "Y/N?" asked Pietro again.

"Hmm?" I responded threading my fingers through his hair.

His hair really was nice. The silver-blond color fit him so well. Actually, he was handsome as a whole. "Y/N, what are you doing? You're staring at me," said Pietro looking at me with a confused face.

That face was just so adorable. "Nothing," I giggled.

"Y/N, you know how you tasted Banner's concoction before I drank the whole thing?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah," I replied playing with his hair in between my fingers.

"Do you think that may have had any effects?"

"What effects? It was a little drop... You're really sweet, you know that? Caring about me and all," I said smiling at him and sighing.

"Y/N, are you feeling alright?" asked Pietro.

"I feel fine. In fact, I feel amazing. Tonight is just so... beautiful."

  


End file.
